The Queen and Her Man
by Zackislord
Summary: My first fanfiction for Fire Emblem. Lemon. Elincia x Ike Enjoy.
1. The Queen and Her Man

_Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to any of the "Fire Emblem" games. This is true for the Japanese and English versions alike, on any or all game systems. I do not own any rights to any characters contained within these games. The way I have protrayed these characters, on the other hand - That is mine, and mine alone._

_Author's Note: This is my first Fire Emblem fanfiction, and I expect it may become a lemon. It's based on the "Path of Radiance" game, formatted for the Nintendo Gamecube. And though this is my first Fire Emblem story, I do hope it is at least halfway decent. This is also my first fanfiction in a long while. Since I joined I lost all writing creativity. So, this is my first fanfiction in a fair six months or so. Keep in mind that I am writing this entire story from school, and therefore, updates will be sporatic. Have fun reading the story, and if you have time, a review would be appreciated. Thanks, everyone. Much love to you all. -As Ever, The Author, Zackislord_

**The Queen and Her Man**

**By: Zack Finley**

"**Zackislord"**

The war in Daein had been progressing. The winter nights were harsh on the former mercenary troop. Though now they had more men, and more supplies, the battle beyond seemed like one that would be impossible to win. For Ike, that battle was nothing… Nothing, compared to the battle within his own heart. That battle was the one worth dying over.

Princess Elincia Ridell Crimea was her name. Ike often referred to her as Elincia. He was in love with her, or so he thought. She was beautiful, smart, kind, and many other things which attracted the young boy. He was confused, though. Ike had never experienced such emotions as these. He had never held a passion for someone like he had now, just for her. It wasn't natural – It wasn't right. Not for the mercenary boy raised on the outer plains of the country where this woman would be queen. That much was certain, yet Ike wasn't angry with the way things played out. Quite the contrary, actually. He was happy that she was there, and he was able to protect her, so long as he could be with her.

Little did he know, she was developing feelings for him, too. Elincia had held great feelings for Ike, and she was also quite confused. A boy of common birth – That was all he was. Yet…She held feelings for him. He was energetic, and quick; Both in mind, and otherwise. She had only wondered what it was that kept her attracted to him. She had once thought she were in love, but it wasn't so at all. It was a simple childhood infatuation, which resulted in much pain and suffering for the princess. This was different than before, and she knew it.

It was currently the year Begnion 645. Ike and Elincia were both young children, yet they both had goals which were very dear to them. But what if these dreams were realized? What would happen then? If these two were to admit their feelings for one another, all of their battles could be ruined. If anyone learned of their love affair, they would surely lose the support of the great lion king, and possibly that of their own mother country. Begnion was not at all unprofessional. If these two had crossed a line of that magnitude, the country who aided them so much before would surely reconsider. It wasn't something that they could think of…

Ike had been talking to Soren that night. The conversation had been of that day's battle. At least, that was how it started. No one had died in the army, and with the victory at Tor Garen, they had found lots of gold. The amount discovered was enough to fund the mercenaries a very, very long time. They had taken as much as they could, and they would supply the army with it. But for now, they much rest. The battle at the fort was very tiring. Then again, what would you expect from a place of defense once thought impregnable?

As the talks went on, Ike began to ramble. Soon, this idle chatter of the day's battle had become talks of the Princess Elincia. Ike had told Soren everything, and he hadn't realized he'd done so. Soren sat in disbelief, not wanting to trust the words that came from the Commander's mouth. He wasn't too sure he _could_ believe them. This was Ike, after all. The very same Ike who would take charge of this army in his father's stead.

"Ike, I do hate to tell you this… But she's a princess; someone born into nobility. You can't just go off and fall in love with her… It's not right." Soren spoke these words out of worry. He was scared his young friend, and commander, would do something foolish. He feared that something would happen to cause the army to lose their next battle, or the ones after that. Personal biased and business were not to be mixed, ever, yet here Ike was, mixing at the highest level possible.

"I understand what you mean, Soren. Honestly, I do. I just don't know how long I can stand by while my emotions eat me inside and out. Can you even expect me to?" Ike retorted, obviously angry, yet fearful.

"Yes, Ike, I can expect you to. You know how Begnion will react to such an action as marrying the Princess. Even if you have received peerage, and are the General of this army, you are not of the Crimean bloodline, and they will not accept you. You _know_ this, Ike."

"Even so, I will not hold my tongue for long. I just can't. It's not like me to keep to myself, and you know it. Ever since I was young, I couldn't contain myself when emotions built up."

"It's never too late to start, Ike. Maybe we should inform Titania of these events. She may be able to help you."

With those words, the two had turned in. The next morning would probably contain another battle, but even if it did not, the commander must be ready. He would confront the Deputy Commander, of course, and talk with her about the decisions he would need to make about pursuing his love.

He sleep that night was quite restless. He wasn't able to dream of anything but the young woman he had come to love. He tossed and turned, though the dreams were not bad. They were…Distracting, if you get my drift. Besides, had anyone walked into the room while he was asleep, they'd surely think Ike had a hidden sword…In his bed. And obviously, not many would want that knowledge.

The sun had finally arisen, and Ike had as well. He had seen the princess, and she had seen him as well. She had waved to him, and put on a bright smile. As she began to advance, he looked hesitant. She neared him, and began to speak, though it wasn't quite the same as usual.

"Lovely day… Isn't is, my Lord Ike?" Elincia asked him, calmly.

"Y-yes, of course, princess. It certainly is a lovely day." Ike had almost choked on the first sentence. He was nervous around the young woman now. He had spoken once more. "Oh, I need to see Titania. We can speak later, yes?" He had already began to walk off, not really waiting for a reply from the princess.

She looked at him, her eyes holding a look of forlorn. She hadn't wanted him to leave, but she knew how important it were that he led the army. She looked around real quick, and noticed that no one was watching. She turned, and blew Ike a kiss. Little had Elincia known, Soren had been watching. He had seen her blow Ike the kiss. He ducked back into his tent, and frowned. He could sense that trouble would come of this, and he hadn't liked it.

Ike walked into Titania's tent. He sat down, and his foot began tapping immediately. Titania had not been there at the moment, but Ike was sure she's return soon. She was never away from her tent for very long, after all, so Ike knew he should just wait a short while. About five minutes later, she walked in. She smiled as she saw Ike.

"Hey there, Commander. What brings you here?" She was happy to see that Ike was not only worrying about the affairs of the army, but honestly, it worried her. It wasn't like Ike to ignore the affairs of things. He was here for something serious, and she knew it already.

Ike's mouth opened slightly, but no words came out. After a moment, he closed it again. He took a deep breath, and made a second attempt. "I believe I may have feelings for Elincia, and I came to you for advice, Titania. Can you help me?"

Titania's eyes shot wide open, and she sat beside the General. "Ike, you do know this can cause problems, do you not?"

"I do, but honestly, I don't care." Ike had replied with a voice of force. It wasn't loud, but it carried weight. It was hard to explain, for Ike was always very calm, and so very gentle. Why would he be angry?

Titania examined the boy for a moment, and then she smiled once more. She took Ike's hand, and then simply said "Tell me everything."

Ike had told Titania everything. He told her that he thought she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. He had also spoken up about how kind she was. Another point of interest was her brains, and her ability to restrain herself. To Ike, she was perfect. There was no mistake about that. Titania's eyes lit up, and she seemed not like herself. She was no longer playing the role of a soldier, but that of a woman.

"You must tell her, Ike!" She exclaimed. "You must tell her right now!"

Ike looked stunned. Never had Titania acted like this. She was acting totally unprofessional, and woman-like. This change of character was not something anyone would expect. And it sure wasn't something anyone would dare to think of. But yet, here it was, happening right before him.

Meanwhile, Elincia was wandering about. She had been looking for someone she trusted like no other. Someone she could confide her secrets in. Finally, she had realized the perfect person. Mist. Mist was a young girl who was very loyal to her friends. If Elincia asked her to hold her tongue, she certainly would.

"Mist, can I talk to you?" The Princess had asked, her voice low. Her hand had clasped to Mist's shoulder lightly, as if asking for her to stop.

"Of course you can, Princess." Mist's eyes were shining brightly, and there was a broad smile upon her face. She was perfectly willing to help her friends, and Elincia was one of the best. After Rolf, of course.

"It's about your brother. Can you keep a secret, please?"

"Of course. I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you. I hope you won't judge me harshly for this…But, I believe I am in love with him."

Mist's eyes held the same look as that of Titania. Mist was only hoping for the day to come in which the feelings were admitted. And now, that day had come. It was literally a dream come true, for Mist. She pulled Elincia into her tent, and had her say everything she knew about Ike, and everything that attracted her to him.

Elincia was more than willing to comply. She went on and on about how handsome, strong, brave, and kind Ike was. She talked about how he had been so sweet to her, making sure that she was alright. She had also referenced the time back in Begnion's Mainal Temple, in which Elincia had been the pawn in some joke, and Ike had risked his life to defend her. She had always loved how great the young commander had been, and she had always admired him. It had taken her longer than expected, but she had finally realized and admitted her feelings.

Mist had continued to talk to Elincia. It seemed that most of the Inner Circle of the Griel Mercenaries had now known of Ike and Elincia. There could be nothing more, except for the two of them to become a couple. But, this war would not allow that. There was no way the two could be so unprofessional during a time like this. Even though neither knew of the other's feelings, they both knew that there could be no insubordination or any relations when at war. It was just disallowed.

Ike had talked to Soren some more. He had told the young boy about Titania's reaction when he told her. He told Soren everything, not leaving out the smallest detail. Soren's face reflected that of what Ike's had when he had been talking to Titania. It was quite a sight to see. Ike had pretty much been looking at himself, through a mirror.

"Well…" Soren began, "I suppose you could tell her. I mean, as long as you two don't do anything to act as a couple, or anything of that sort, I don't suppose it could be considered insubordination. I don't see why you shouldn't make a move."

Ike's eyes instantly held a look of cunning. He had yelled a "Thanks" as he ran out of the tent, heading for the direction of Princess Elincia's. He sprinted there, and ran through the door of the tent. The Crimean Princess had been sleeping. Ike was going to use the element of surprise. He crept closer to the princess, his footsteps slow and silent. He neared her bed, and as he reached the bed, he lowered his head. His mouth was hovering right next to her right ear, and he let out a simple "Boo."

Elincia had popped up. It wasn't the smartest move, for sure. Her head had made contact with Ike's knocking him back a few feet. He reached up and rubbed his head, giggling slightly. Elincia had grasped her forehead as well. When she realized it was Ike, she had also laughed.

"Now, what do you want, Commander?" Elincia had tried to sound serious. Then again, she wasn't entirely sure she was awake. Had she been asleep, it was definitely a dream she would come to like.

"Hmm, nothing. Just wanted to see how you were. Is it wrong for a mercenary to check on his employer from time to time?" A smirk had come across his lips. The same look had formed on hers. She rose from her bed, and extended her arms. She charged at Ike, and pulled him close.

"Well, Commander, I am fine. Thank you for checking on me. I mean it." She hugged him tighter, and give his cheek a quick peck, before smirking slightly. She was able to partially show him how much she cared. For now, it was all that she _could_ do, though she would love to do so much more.

"Oh, a kiss?" Ike had kissed her cheek as well, and hugged her just as tight as she was hugging him. His arms held her tightly in his embrace, and he pulled her into her bed. He used one arm to keep her down, and the other to pull the blankets over the two of them. He had smirked wider, and pulled her closer, his lips once more pressed to her cheek.

They both were smiling, feeling that they were getting what they wanted. Neither could admit their feelings just yet, but they could enjoy the time they were spending together, at this time. For now, this alone would do. They were together, after all. And, they had been alone. The two of them had fallen asleep together, innocently.

The only questions now… Would they be found in the morning? And, if so, how would they react?

_Author's Note: So, that's chapter one. I hope to have chapter two up late tomorrow afternoon. Might be sooner, might be later. I started this story in first period English, and I have just ended it in seventh and eighth period Web Design. I love this class, and i'm far ahead, so I'll be starting chapter two now. Hope you had fun reading chapter one of "The Queen and Her Man"_


	2. Preparations

_Disclaimer: I still own no rights to the Fire Emblem series, or any of its characters. I do not claim to own any of the characters, nor the story line. I have altered the story-line, and the dialog, for the use of this story. I have also changed the character's personalities. All rights are reserved._

_Author's Note: The first battle is soon approaching. Or, for Ike, is it the second? He and Elincia have made one step towards the future, but a new battle is at hand. The Daein Army, that is. This story should excite. Have fun reading. -As Ever, The Author, Zack Finley/Zackislord_

**The Queen and Her Man**

**Chapter Two**

**By: Zack Finley**

"**Zackislord"**

The next morning had approached quickly. Ike had arisen first. He looked around to see that both he and the Princess were alone. He pecked her cheek quickly, and walked out of the back of the tent. He was hoping to go unnoticed, as to avoid conflict. But, he had walked right into Soren, who had awaited his approach.

"Morning, Commander," Soren said curtly. "Sleep well?"

"Uhh… Hey there, Soren. Yes, I slept well. How about yourself?"

"My sleep was quite good. How is the princess, and what is your state of affairs now?"

Ike knew that nothing happened, though he doubted Soren thought the same. He looked a bit awkward just standing there, so he began walking to his tent. His hand came up, and beckoned for Soren to follow.

Ike had held open the flap of his tent, allowing Soren to enter. The young Mage had taken a seat upon Ike's bed. As the Commander entered, he let out a soft sigh before speaking.

"Look, Soren, nothing happened. We had a completely innocent night. I swear it."

"I believe you, Ike. But think of the results had someone else been standing at the tent, rather than me. Think about what would have happened if someone had walked in. Or, even if someone went to your tent to get you. What do you think would have happened, Ike? Please, enlighten me."

Ike's hand rose. He had not spoken, and he had motioned for Soren to cease. This conversation was already over, and Soren knew it. He rose, and gave Ike a small look of discontent, before exiting the tent. Soren, as always, had been right, though Ike hated to admit it. Had the two of them been found together, who knows what would have happened? Oh well, it was all in the past. Today, there was another battle.

Ike had called the officers, and ordered them to awaken the troops. Today, they marched. Their target: Talrega. They were to continue marching to the capitol, but they had to defeat any enemy troops in the area, so they wouldn't get pinned in anywhere…unsettling.

"B-but, General Petrine, that's not something we can d-do."

"You will do it, General. You must stop the Crimean Army, here and now. It's the only way to prove your loyalty, migrant."

"But we only just gained the trust of the locals here. We've spent the last eighteen years here, in Daein, and only just now are we able to move about freely. Even though we were born in Begnion, we've remained loyal to this country, and we will continue to remain loyal. But opening the flood gates will not help."

"General, you test my patience. I can make my lance dance for you, if you wish. You will open the flood gates, or you will die. Choose."

"Fine, my troops will open the flood gates, and we will fight the Crimean Army. But only because, overall, it will be good for the country…if we win this war."

"Believe me, General, the war is won. Go now, and open the gates."

"Yes, ma'am!"

With that, the general was off. He had taken his best squad of wyvern knights, and another squad of infantry. They were going to attempt to hold off the army for as long as they could. Whether or not they succeeded…well, that depended on the mercy of the troops they were to fight.

Haar was the one to open the gates. He was a wyvern lord of great might. He was second-in-command to the great General Shihiram, but he was also the second most powerful, of the squad. He would definitely do his best to make the country of Daein proud.

The water came rushing out, very quickly. Haar had a look of grief on his face. Destroying this city was not something they could do honorably, even if it meant the death of the Crimean troops, and their dreams of winning back and restoring their country.

"This will be a sad day, Captain Haar. Very sad, indeed."

"Yes, General, it will. The best we can do is to fight off those Crimeans, and to do it quickly. We cannot let this city flood, can we?"

"Very right. Now, let's be on our way."

With that, both Haar and Shihiram nodded. It was their solemn promise to one another to live, and to fight off the bloody Crimeans who marched upon their soil. They were hoping to be the ones to save Daein. No one would doubt the foreigners for long, if they did happen to win.

"I hear water. Lots of water." Ulki wasn't a man who talked often, but when he was, it was to a point. The Hawk King's retainer was also a bird, of course. His wings were of great stature, and he could fly very far. But, his specialty was his hearing. It was very sensitive, and could pick up almost any noise.

"Are there any rivers in this area?" Ike had asked Soren.

"Yes—" replied Soren, before being cut off by Ulki.

"It's not natural. It's distorted. Surely not a river."

With that, someone had come running in. He was yelling something as he approached, but it wasn't clear just what it was he was yelling. That was, of course, until he got within earshot of the General and company.

"General Ike! The road's flooded, General!"

"Thank you!" Ike yelled back to the man, before turning to Soren. "Are there any flood gates in the area?" He had questioned the Staff Sergeant.

"Need me to look for something? My eyes can see for miles, and I can surely hunt out anything you need me to spot. Ulki here can hear grass growing on the other side of the country, with them ears of his." Janaff was the one who had spoken up this time. He was also one of the retainers of the Hawk King, Tibarn. His specialty was sight, rather than hearing, like his partner's. His eyes could see very, very long distances, and they would do it clearly.

"Would you find a flood gate for us?" Ike questioned.

"Sure. All I need to do is look for big things with lots of water coming out of them, right?"

"Yes, that's right. Now get to it, please."

Janaff hadn't taken long at all. With only one run-through of the area, he had found the flood gates. Ike and the soldiers of the company had charged forward, into Talrega Flood Gate area. They had been met by an army of wyverns and magic users. This battle would not be the easiest they have faced.

"General Ike, do you have a plan?" It had been Tanith. She had her squadron of Pegasus Knights with her.

"No, Ms. Tanith, I do not. Care to help up with this one? Those wyverns and your knights would be an interesting match-up, and put us at an advantage. Feel free to take wing," Ike had replied.

"Yes, sir." Tanith turned to her squadron of knights. "Come on, ladies. Let's show them who owns the skies. Knights, we charge!"

The knights had roared in encouragement, and had taken to the skies. Begnion's knights would easily defeat the Daein wyverns. That much was pretty much decided. And the ground troops would be the ones to take on the magic-wielding enemies. This battle would probably end soon. But, who would be victorious? Would it be the Begnion and Crimeans troops, who had formed the Crimean Liberation Army, or would it be the Daein troops, who would turn to any trick in the book to win? Only time would tell…

_Author's Note: Hah! It's only first period, and look, it's chapter two. At this rate, chapter three will be done by last period. That is, if I'm lucky. So, I hope you had fun reading that portion. The next "Battle" is at hand later on. Review, if you've got the time. See you all later. -Finley_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Hey there, everyone. Had a three-day weekend. Finished the story on Friday, but forgot to upload. Sorry to the fans. Without further adou, it's chapter three - The Queen and Her Man. Enjoy.  
-As Ever, The Author,  
Zack Finley_

**The Queen and Her Man  
****Chapter Three  
****By: Zack Finley  
**"**Zackislord"**

"At the quickstep, forward, march!" Ike had proclaimed, ordering the troops to advance on the enemy. Already, the enemy had bows and arrows ready, accompanied by magic, and throwing weapons alike. Javelins, Hand Axes, and other things of that sort, and though most would be hurt by these weapons, the Crimean's defenses were quite strong. This charge wouldn't hurt them too much, and their counter-attack should prove to be quite powerful in its own rights.

"Double quick time…march!" Ike's second command, requesting that the army speed up, charging quicker into the fray. This formation – Ike called it the "Thunder and Lightning" approach. He had his reasons for naming it, so maybe those should be explained. The front lines, which were mainly made up of a wall-like structure of humans with high defense, were to charge forward, and crash down upon their enemies like thunder. The second and third lines, mainly using bows, would shower down like lightening. Of course, with the magic and other weapons would contribute to this attack.

The army neared closer, the second and third lines in position to hit their opponents. Ike gulped once, and yelled "Charge!" resulting in the front lines running as fast as they could, at their targets. The front lines contained Gatrie, Ike, Titania, and Boyd. Behind them followed Soren, Llyana, Rolf, and Shinnon. Soren and Llyana could use magic, which would be good against physical defenders. Rolf and Shinnon had his bow, which would also be quite useful. The healers were behind the long-range attackers. They included: Rhys and Mist. Their healing powers would come in handy, if the front and/or secondary lines got injured.

The front hit their targets, knocking them back quickly. Gatrie's defense repelled any attacks made to him, while Ike cut them down like wheat. Titania was using her horse and axe alike to trample and cut the enemies, forcing them back, and to the ground. Boyd's attacks were a bit…reckless, as always. But never-the-less, they were effective. As his opponents were hit, the four of them could feel the blood which was flying from the corpses. It wasn't a pretty sight, unless you had a real blood lust.

The magic users were reading their spells, all written in the sacred language of the Herons. Soren and Llyana were both Sages, and their attacks were quite effective. Shinnon and Rolf were both using long-bows, fearing no counter-attack as they killed. Mist and Rhys were in the middle of a box-like formation, moving forward as arrows were fired over their heads. They were protected at the sides by the wielders of magic, and also in the front, by the solid wall of offense.

The first wave of opponents were downed quickly, and smoothly. It was quite fast, and the army continued to march forward. The healers quickly took care of the allied troops, making sure they were all at full life, before they advanced. The full might of the Crimean army had been nowhere near being released, and yet, they were still this powerful. What had made them this way? After all, at the center of everything was a rag-tag band of mercenaries. They had been given real members of the armies, sure, but that wouldn't affect the way the Commander led things.

"To the castle! We must stop the flood gates, and finish this battle!" Ike barked this out, already running towards the huge structure, guarded by a man on a wyvern. The Begnion Pegasus Knights had already been battling him. He had been a bit weakened, though he was able to bring down three of the small, six-woman battalion. It seemed to be going downhill for them. But, they died with pride, and honor. They had served a cause, greater than any other. It was to save and restore Crimea, the great country of Princess Elincia, when all was said and done. And though their names hadn't been known to many, they were famous in their own rights.

Ike approached, along with his small battalion of men. Stefan had joined along the way, and he marched at the side of Soren, his one true friend in the army. They continued to march, charging up the hill where they were sure to meet some more experienced soldiers. The battle would get a bit tougher, but it would prove that the Crimeans deserved to move on.

"Keep it going, people. You're doing great!" Ike yelled, continuing the charge at the higher-ups. He was followed closely by his entourage, who would have his back through this battle, and more to come. They would not be defeated easily, and they all knew it. Their formations were great, and their attacks were strong. Defenses were up, too. It was the perfect army, and especially so under Ike's command. He always spent his spare time with the troops, getting to know them, and boost morale. He was kind, and he made sure everything was alright. He not only did his best to defeat the armies of Daein, but he also gave provisions to their homeless victims of war.

General Shihiram could be spotted in the distance. This battle would soon draw to an end. Would it be with the victory for Crimea, or the defeat of its many soldiers? Only time would tell. It was up to Ike to make sure they got even that far.

A wyvern nearly clipped Ike's shoulder, with its lance. The Commander had barely had enough time to duck out of the way before he was hit. But, after doing so, he was able to popup, and launch a counter-attack at the flying enemy. It brought him down in one strike. As it fell, the wyvern made a loud, screeching noise. It was almost like nails on a chalkboard, and it showed just how much strength that the dragons held. The man who had been riding the creature was not dead, but he was injured. He rose, and charged at Ike, a limp in his run.

Ike had seen the enemy, and as he drew his sword, the man had fallen. Ike turned, and saw Soren at his back. He had been the one to drop the soldier, using his magic of thunder.

"Thought you could use a hand. You can't die here, after all." Soren spoke, and it wasn't in a harsh tone. And though Soren had never spoken so kindly, Ike believed that with his opening up about Elincia, it had changed Soren's attitude. Certainly, it seemed, for the better.

"Thanks, Soren." Ike had spoken this with a voice of respect. That was, respect for his young friend. That had known each other, all of Soren's life. Another wyvern approached quickly, its talons ready to strike. It came down powerfully, aiming at Soren, though Llyana had brought it down with her powerful wind magic. The dragon's beak had clipped Soren's leg on the way down, though, and had caused it to fracture. Mist quickly took her staff, and began to heal the young Staff Sergeant. He was an important part of the army, and a good fighter.

Ike marched towards the enemy general, the same small, reliable squad still at his back. The general had looked shocked. He was surely lost in how they were able to work their way to him, when the entire army had attacked. Some feat like this was not accomplished daily, and that much was obvious. But yet, the Crimeans were able to accomplish such a task.

"H-how? How did you make it here, you unruly curs?" The general asked this in a voice of shock.

"It wasn't too hard. No one will kill us. No one will defeat us. We're on a mission, and we will _not_ fail. Either surrender, or die." Ike retorted.

"I will not surrender. I will kill you all!"

"Bring it on, Shihiram."

Shihiram raised his spear. It seemed like it would be quite powerful, especially with a man of the general's stature to be wielding it. The force of the wyvern in flight would only increase the strength. He would be a fierce opponent; that much was sure. Ike's blade rose up. He was certainly ready for battle.

The general flew forward, his wyvern very much in tune with him. And as he came forward, Ike jumped back, attempting to avoid the full force of the strong, steel lance. He was lucky, for he had dodged the attack. He then leapt forward, his sword cutting the side of the wyvern's body, though it seemed like he had not done much damage.

Soren was already performing a magical attack. It seemed like he was using thunder once more. Maybe he planned to clip the bird-like creature's wings. If so, he would learn it would take much more than that. The attack did strike the wyvern, and it did do some damage, but it was only enough to give the wyvern a little shock and surprise. It reared up in attack once more, it's talons aimed once more at Ike, who got a claw in the shoulder.

"No! Ike!" Mist yelled. Ike's shoulder was bleeding quite a bit, though he was still fine. It was his left shoulder which was struck, but he was right-handed. He charged forward once more, no longer looking to be controlled by wits, but perhaps rage. His sword was pointing straight forward, and it pierced the underbelly of the dragon before him.

Mist was casting her healing spell, ensuring her brother was alright. The cut closed up, and the blood disappeared. It was as if he were not cut in the first place, though he would still feel some pain for a while.

His sword kept pushing forward, slicing the dragon. It cried out in pain, and attempted to kick Ike, but failed. It fell backwards, its rider dismounted. Shihiram's leg would be crushed, as the head of the dragon landed square on his knee. He wasn't out quite yet, for he had his lance, and his life. He jumped up, and walked towards Ike.

"Taste my lance!" Shihiram yelled. He thrust his arm forwards, but was brought down by a fire magic attack cast by Llyana. It hit the general in the back, and he fell forward. With a grunt, the man twitched a few times, and then lay still. It was quite clear that he was dead.

"Good-bye, general." Ike had said, gentleness in his voice. The fight was tough, but honorable, aside from the water on the road. His troops had found where the flood gates could be opened and closed, and they rushed to stop the flooding of water from the road.

"That was a tough fight, but we have yet another at hand. We need to help the civilians, after all." He sighed slightly, and then he, the Commander, walked out, looking at the damage caused by the waters. "Distribute provisions. Make sure everyone is alright."

That was the last order of the day. Tomorrow may very well be another story.

_Author's Note: Well, there'schapter three. I will attempt to get the fourth up by the end of the day. Hope you liked the chapter. Leave a review, if you would. I need the advice of the readers to make the story better for the readers. _


End file.
